


In Defense of Soggy French Fries

by ohhello



Series: These Words You Don't Hear and Companion Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, Ficlet, Hinata finds exactly the right time to ruin everything, M/M, Misunderstandings, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, look a strawberry in a tsukkiyama fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhello/pseuds/ohhello
Summary: Extra companion ficlet toThese Words You Don’t Hear“It’s your fault anyway.” Tadashi pouts. “If you hadn’t been sick they wouldn’t even have had a chance to ask in the first place. They ambushed me, Tsukki. Ambushed me!”“It’s not my fault you can’t hold your own against two girls.”“I don’t want to be rude to them!”“This is what you get for not being rude. She’s baking you dessert.” Kei waves a hand at him. “Next she’s going to corner you for a confession.”





	In Defense of Soggy French Fries

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra little bit that fit into Chapter 3 of These Words You Don’t Hear but didn’t quite make the final cut. I really flip-flopped on whether this was in-character within the fic for them or not. But, regardless, here it is for your reading pleasure.
> 
> This ficlet won’t make a whole lot of sense if you haven’t read the main work, These Words You Don’t Hear. Feel free to skip over to that and come back to this later. :D
> 
> The first italic section is the memory in the main fic, but I added it here for context. 
> 
> ALSO! Guess what!? I’m currently writing a Tsukki POV companion fic. It’ll be a second year prequel to These Words You Don’t Hear and will feature PINING TSUK. Which is my jam. I should have the first chapter posted by the first week in July. I thought it was going to be like 8k and now I'm pretty sure it's going to be like 20k. HA! You can subscribe to the series if you would like updates :D

_“Ta-da-shi-kun,” she sing-songs as she places a container on his desk and opens the top. Tadashi can see four slices of homemade-looking strawberry shortcake nestled inside._

_“Would you like to try some? I’ve been practicing and need some taste-testers.” She taps the side of the box._

_Her friend joins them by his desk and leans over. “Didn’t you say strawberry shortcake was your favorite, Tadashi-kun?”_

_Tadashi reddens; now with Kei sitting right next to him he’s embarrassed that he had told them that. He shifts uncomfortably, but schools his face into a friendly grin, scratching his cheek. “Ahaha, well, you know…”_

_He sees Kei glance at him out of the corner of his eye. He’s squinting, and Tadashi knows he’s going to have to answer for this later today. “Can Tsukki try some too?”_

_“Of course! I brought four slices.” She’s already placing the slices on cotton-candy pink napkins._

_Tadashi accepts his piece with a nod and hands one to Kei, who looks at it blankly before setting it on his desk. The cream topping is a little lopsided and the strawberries have bled into the sponge cake, making it a soggy shade of red. Tadashi hopes it tastes better than it looks._

  _Her friend takes a bite and starts to nod vigorously. “This is so good!” She looks expectantly at Tadashi, and he realizes she’s waiting for an agreement. “Yeah, it’s really good!”_

  _It’s not. But he doesn’t want to hurt her feelings._

 

* * *

  

>   **Flying_Crow:**     Kageyama and I have something to do at lunch today

                                    So don’t worry about waiting for us

                                    We’ll find you guys later if there’s time

 

> **YachiH** ✿♥‿♥✿: Me too actually!!!
> 
>                            I told a classmate I’d help them with physics
> 
>                            Looks like Tadashi-kun and Tsukishima-kun are on their own today
> 
>                            :O

  

> **YamaTuchi:** That’s okay!
> 
>                           We’ll survive. :P
> 
>                           Have fun everybody!
> 
>                           Actually...
> 
>                           I have a piece of cake if anyone wants it later.

  

> **Flying_Crow:**     DIBS!!!!!!!!

 

Tadashi smiles and stuffs his phone in his pocket. Some of his favorite days are the extremely rare occasions, like today, that he gets Kei to himself for lunch. They had found the perfect spot at the top of the stairs at the end of the third year’s hall, past the science labs. The vending machine at the bottom of the stairwell was perpetually broken, pretty much guaranteeing that other students wouldn’t be coming by.

“Stairwell?” Kei is looking down at him, face just barely readable. _You’re excited too, hmm, Tsukki?_

Tadashi pushes his chair back, picking up his lunch box and the container of leftover cake. “Of course!”

 

* * *

 

“I wonder what Kageyama and Hinata had to do?” Tadashi frowns as he tries to situate himself more comfortably on the landing. _Stairs are hard._ “I really hope they didn’t fail a class. Hinata promised me that they were both doing really well.”

Kei opens his lunch box and lets out a huff. “ _Really_ well?”

“Well for them!” Tadashi snickers. He shouldn’t make fun, they really were doing much better this year.

“I doubt they are doing anything remotely close to studying right now.” Kei shifts, straightening one leg out to rest against the stairs below them.

“Hmm?”

Kei shakes his head as he takes in a mouthful of rice.

Whatever Kageyama and Hinata were doing it didn’t really matter. _Except if they really are in trouble for failing something._ Tadashi tries not to let that worry take root. There are other things to be anxious over. First years, the upcoming away games...Kei.

“So.”

Tadashi glances up from his lunch box, midway through his search for the best looking cherry tomato. “So?”

“Strawberry shortcake is your favorite dessert?” Kei states more than questions, as he pushes his glasses into the bridge of his nose. “Hmm, Ta-da-shi-kun?” he sing-songs, imitating the girl’s tone from earlier.

Tadashi splutters and feels the heat of a full body blush envelope him instantly. Partly from embarrassment at being caught in his lie, but mostly because the sound of his first name coming from Kei was so unexpected. “Tsukki!”

He looks guiltily at the container of cake by his feet. He had known Kei wasn’t going to let him get away with this.

“Because I’m pretty sure strawberry shortcake is _my_ favorite.”

Tadashi groans and looks back at Kei, thoroughly shamed. Kei just watches him with a bemused grin. “They asked me what my favorite dessert was a while ago...that day you were sick, and I didn’t know what to say! All I could think of was strawberry shortcake.”

“Mmhmm,” Kei says, tapping his chopsticks against his lunchbox. Tadashi knows he’s holding in laughter. He also knows that he’s just given Kei ammunition to tease him with for months.

“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Nope.”

“It’s your fault anyway.” Tadashi pouts. “If you hadn’t been sick they wouldn’t even have had a chance to ask in the first place. They ambushed me, Tsukki. Ambushed me!”

“It’s not my fault you can’t hold your own against two girls.”

“I don’t want to be rude to them!”

“This is what you get for not being rude. She’s baking you dessert.” Kei waves his hand at the container. “Next she’s going to corner you for a confession.”

“A what!?”

“If she only knew the way to her precious ‘Ta-da-shi-kun’s’ heart was an order of _soggy french fries._ ” Kei mouth quirks into a teasing smile. “Culinary masterpiece.”

Tadashi gasps in mock offense as he grabs the cake container by his feet. “Don’t make fun of my french fries!”  

He plucks a strawberry from the remaining piece and brandishes it in front of Kei’s face, threatening to shove it in his mouth. 

Kei raises an eyebrow and huffs, catching Tadashi’s wrist. “Are you trying to threaten me....with fruit?”

Kei pulls on his wrist, mouth still drawn into a smirk, “Lame.”

“I am _not_ la…” Tadashi starts to retort but stops short, watching wide-eyed as Kei parts his lips and leans into the space between them. Tadashi’s mouth goes dry. _He’s going to eat it out of my hand!_  

“Whatr’ you guys doing?”

Tadashi jerks back, losing his grip on the strawberry. _Hinata!_

Kei sighs and releases Tadashi’s wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta’d. Feel free to comment if you see spelling/grammar errors or send me a message on my Tumblr goesdoki-doki.


End file.
